1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to programmable error actions for a cache.
2. Related Art
Soft errors in caches are becoming increasingly problematic as dimensions are shrinking and as memory capacities are increasing. These soft errors involve changes to data stored in the cache, such as due to the impact of ionizing radiation. These changes result in less reliable caches which can be particularly problematic in safety-critical systems such as anti-lock braking systems, driver assistance systems, etc. That is, within such systems, high degrees or reliability may be required.